Hitsumoto Mitaro
is the main character of Scarlet Moon and the youngest son of the Hitsumoto clan, the most powerful family of the region. Compared to his siblings Mitaro is the weakest member of his family. Though he is stubborn and short tempered, he never seems to win any fights. Mitaro also shows some health problems, which he has had ever since he was born. Mitaro wields the legendary Shinjunoki Katana. Personality Compared to his brothers, especially Ryumaru, Mitaro is the weakest member of his family. Though he is stubborn and short tempered, he never seems to win any fights. Mitaro also shows some health problems, which he has had ever since he was born. Due to being compared to his brothers all the time, Mitaro doesn't really have any confidence in himself. Even though he tries to trust in his powers, he just ends up doubting his decisions. He has also problems trusting others or believing their words. Mitaro tends to fight a lot with people, even if they just want to help him. Appearance Mitaro is a boy of average height, who has brown colored hair that has a slight red shimmer. His hair is styled into a spikey style and usually look a little messy. Mitaro's eyes are green colored. He usually wears an uniform that looks like it consisted of a white shirt, that is not buttoned completely. Over the shirt, it looks like he wears a black jacket that is half opened and has pockets on both sides. He wears black pants and a red/black belt tied around his hips. A red and black knitted string is hanging down the belt. At the end of it, a golden brooch, with the Hitsumoto emblem drawn on it. He wears dark brown boots with silver trims. Relationships *'Hitsumoto Ryumaru:' Ryumaru is Mitaro's older brother and the heir of his family. Even though being his brother, Ryumaru acts more like a superior towards Mitaro all the time. Mitaro usually gets angry at his brother, when he tries to train Mitaro how to fight properly. *'Histomoto Sakura:' Sakura is Mitaro's older sister and only girl of his family. Since their mother fell sick, Sakura decided to take over the house and healing work of the family. She is worried a lot about Mitaro and is always here for him. Whenever Mitaro feels sick, is wounded or has problems on his shoulders, Sakura is there to help him. *'Hitsumoto Hisame:' Hisame is Mitaro's older brother and his great role model. While Ryumaru is the strongest and Mitaro's trainer, Mitaro prefers Hisame's calm nature for sure. As Hisame moved to a forest some time ago, Mitaro hardly sees his brother anymore. *'Hitsumoto Itsuki:' Itsuki is Mirato's older brother, who's only one year older than he is. After Itsuki disappeared during his travel to the Country of the Moon, Mitaro feels a little lonely around the powerful warriors of his family. *'Hitsumoto Kyoichi:' Kyoichi is Mitaro's father, whom he sees rarely. Besides that he was badly wounded and the most powerful warrior across the continent, Mitaro knows nothing about his father. *'Akatsuki Hikami:' Hikami is the rebelic princess of the Akatsuki family and the exact opposite of Mitaro. Though helping him to get through the Country of the Moon, Hikami seems to hate Mitaro for his terrible personality. However, Hikami also shows that she is pretty worried about him, whenever he feels sick. Skills Etymology - Hitsumoto comes from meaning "sun" or "day", combined with the hiragana character つ, and meaning "base", "origin" or even "book". So together, Hitsumoto could mean "origin of the sun" or "book of the sun". Mitaro's last name is most likely a nod to the Japanese name of Japan which has the same meaning. - Mitaro comes from meaning "to see" or "to look", combined with the Japanese name meaning "thick son". However, can also mean "I saw", while means "I saw it". Combined with his family name, Mitaro's name means "I saw the origin of the sun". Trivia *In order to tease him, Hikami usually calls Mitaro "Mimi". **She started calling him like that after she misunderstood his name as instead of Hitsumoto. So it could be guessed that she calls him Mimi as means "a view". Together, his nickname would mean "viewing the sunlight". References Category:Scarlet Moon Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Scarlet Moon Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:FairySina Characters Category:Hitsumoto Family